


Victory

by Molliartytho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Bucky, mostly just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliartytho/pseuds/Molliartytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve come home from a mission and celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

The living room was dark as they stumbled over the threshold of their apartment. It had been a long and hard few days for them both. The mission was only supposed to be a one day thing, and here they were three days later finally getting to come home.

They had shed their gear in the jet and Steve set the bag down heavily by the door as they walked into the room. The lights flickered on and they both groaned at how bright it was, so Steve flicked half of them off again.

The fight against hydra was long and hard, but that was the mission. They had taken down a whole hydra cell. Bucky was the one who found them the second day, right after Tony wanted to give up. Steve had thought they lost all leads and he was ready to head back to base and re-group later, but Bucky insisted. And because he insisted they finally got the bastards.

This had been a huge victory and cause for celebration. So afterwards, they’d gone back to the tower for some drinks. Tony had all the alcohol they could ever want so going to a bar was a waste.

Especially when Steve got into some sort of fight every time they went out. Verbal or physical he always had to stand up to somebody, so they all decided it was better to stay in.

As fun as that had been, Bucky had grabbed Steve’s hand just after the fifth round and excused them so they could go home.

Steve and Bucky stood just inside their apartment, the door closing quietly behind them. It wasn’t thirty seconds later Bucky started chuckling. It went from quiet and soft chuckles to loud and boisterous laughs.

Steve couldn’t help his smile as he listened, he also couldn’t help it as he grabbed Bucky around the waist and pulled him into a short kiss.

“We got him Stevie.” Bucky said when he finally caught his breath, eyes full of mirth.

“Yeah we did and it was because you insisted we check that last place. You got this guy Buck, it was all you.” Steve praised him and Bucky grinned wide, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

Bucky pulled Steve with him, backing himself up against the wall so Steve had to brace himself against the side of the wall to keep from falling into him as they kept kissing.

It still took Steve’s breath away that Bucky trusted him enough to let him do this. Let him press him up against the wall, trap him there and not hurt him.

Steve’s arms rested on either side of his head, one of his hands making its way to his hair to thread through it as he kissed him.

Bucky pulled back breathlessly, giving Steve room to trail kisses down his jaw to his neck. Sighing a little, Bucky grabbed Steve by the belt loops and tugged him against him hard, making Steve groan.

“Hmm…you make such pretty sounds Stevie..” Bucky said, trying to pull him closer even with no space between them.

“Your fault.” Steve replied, his voice breathy and a smile tugging at his lips.

“Gladly take the blame for that.” Bucky was grinning when Steve pulled away enough to see him.

They were kissing again, all tongues and teeth and groans. Steve managed to get them off the wall and down to their bedroom, a trail of clothes being left in the hall along the floor.

By the time they got to the threshold of their room they were both down to their boxers, pulling each other closer. Steve’s hands were tugging at Bucky’s hair, making him groan and Steve whimper.

Bucky had Steve pinned down to the bed three seconds after they made it into their room. He grinned at him and leaned in close to kiss him senseless.

Steve hummed against his lips and started moving his hands down his chest to his hips so he could pull him down and roll his hips up against him slowly.

Bucky groaned into the kiss and pulled back to look at him, both their faces flushing from the desire and arousal pumping through their veins.

“Gunna fuck you so good baby.” Bucky muttered, his eyes traveling down Steve’s neck and chest as he blushed.

Steve bit at his lip as his eyes travelled down to look at Bucky, hands moving to trace over his muscles and scars.

Bucky let his eyes close and rolled his hips down slow and steady against him.

Steve kissed him, hot open mouthed kisses along his shoulder where his metal arm was attached, along his scars and Bucky let the feeling take over, his breathing picking up until he was close to panting.

“Hell baby your mouth…” Bucky muttered.

“Hmm just my mouth?” Steve managed to ask around his kisses, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s hips and grinding against him slow and sensual

“Oh…Oh fuck no... Everything, hell everything about you is so good…” Bucky groaned out and moved to kiss him again, hard and fast just the way they both loved after a hard mission.

They needed to let the excess adrenaline out somehow and this was their favorite way to do it. Bucky teased and said it was life reaffirming sex and Steve never argued because that’s exactly what it was.

Their lives were dangerous and when they had some down time to be together and remind each other that they were alive and safe and real they took it.

Steve gasped as Bucky nipped at his skin, arching up into him more. Bucky moved his metal arm down to hold his hips so he couldn’t roll them up anymore and it made Steve whine out in frustration.

“Buck….Bucky c’mon you’re killing me…” Steve groaned and fumbled around for the lube in their bedside table drawer.

The second he got it out of the drawer Bucky took over, grabbing it from him and leaning down to suck marks along his neck and collarbone as he undid the cap and slicked up his fingers.

“Nice and easy…” Bucky muttered against his skin, kissing down his chest and slowly running his fingers around his rim making Steve gasp and wiggle under him.

“Want you to go faster…” Steve groaned a little and Bucky just chuckled, keeping it slow and steady, sucking marks on his neck and chest.

Bucky bit at his neck and Steve arched up trying to get him to move things along.

“So impatient…” Bucky laughed a little and finally slipped a finger inside him. He slowly worked his finger in and out of him, teasing him with his pace.

Steve pushed down on his finger, trying to get him deeper inside, trying to get him to move faster.

Bucky moved down his body, kissing around his hips and sucking marks into them, keeping it slow.

“Bucky…” Steve breathed out, arching up towards him, head falling back.

“Hmm get so pretty when you’re like this baby. Needy and impatient.” Bucky slipped another finger in him as he spoke, making Steve arch up more and grip at the sheets below him.

“Please Bucky, want you…” He managed to get out around his moaning and harsh breathing.

Bucky finally sped up his fingers and grinned when Steve groaned louder this time. He moved his free hand to stroke Steve’s cock a few times before slipping him inside his mouth.

Steve gasped and arched up, hips rocking forward and Bucky used his arm to hold his hips down.

“Fuck…fuck..want you. O-oh! Buck…faster want you i-in me..” Steve stuttered out his request, and Bucky seemed to have enough with the teasing because he picked up his pace, he slipped three fingers in him and started finger fucking him fast and hard like he wanted.

Bucky started sucking him off in earnest too and Steve was a mess, whining and whimpering and begging for more.

Right as Steve neared the edge of an orgasm Bucky stopped, he stopped and took him out of his mouth and removed his fingers all in one go and Steve groaned out in frustration.

“Shh Stevie I’m gunna fuck you just like you asked.” Bucky grinned a little and grabbed the lube to slick himself up, he got a little lost in the feeling, stroking himself a few more times than he needed to and moaning out in pleasure.

Steve was breathing hard, head fuzzy and eyes clouded over with pleasure, but after a moment too long without Bucky touching him his head began to clear and he did what anyone else would have done in this situation. He grabbed Bucky by the hair and pulled him up into a hard kiss, and rolled them over so he was on top.

Bucky gasped as their hips rolled together and cursed when Steve gripped his hair tightly

“You…are a fucking tease.” Steve said between kisses, biting at his lip and making Bucky groan. Steve didn’t waste any time, he slid a hand down his chest to grip his cock and lower himself down right on it.

“O..Oh hell..Oh fuck baby doll you look…so g-good…” Bucky groaned, pleasure shooting up his spine as Steve took him all the way inside him.

Bucky reached down to grab his hips and Steve leaned down to kiss him as he started to pull up and then rock back down, moaning against his mouth.

They both were groaning as Steve started moving his hips up and down, riding him hard and fast like he likes. Bucky gripped at his hips, helping him move and groaning at how good it all felt.

It didn’t take long, they were both so wound up already and Steve gasped a few times, hips snapping back down hard and he groaned out Bucky’s name.

“Hm Stevie…” Bucky slowly sat up so Steve was in his lap, thrusting his hips up and making Steve whine loudly at the new angle.

Steve was panting and his face was pink and flushed and his hair was a mess and Bucky had to swoop in and steal another kiss, gripping his hips tight and helping him move up and down a few more times before Steve was gasping again and Bucky moved one of his hands to jerk him off quickly.

“Fuck!” Steve cried out, hips stuttering forward a few times as he finally came between them, getting them both messy and covered in his cum.

Bucky thrusted his hips up into him a few more times before he was coming as well, biting at Steve’s skin as he did, shuddering as his orgasm rushed through him.

They both stilled after a minute, the only sounds to be heard was their heavy breathing. They stayed like that for a while, Steve slumped against Bucky’s shoulder, shivering as Bucky trailed his fingers up and down his back.

Bucky was the first to move again, shifting Steve off him so he could turn him and lay him down on the bed.

“Hold on baby let me go get something to wash you up with..” Bucky mumbled and kissed his temple before slipping out of bed to grab a washcloth and get it wet.

Steve shuddered again when Bucky returned and cleaned him up carefully. Bucky tossed the washcloth aside and settled back onto the bed, pulling Steve close and pressing kisses along his shoulder and up his neck to his lips.

“Hmm…you’re so good.” Steve sighed happily and turned to settle himself better into his arms.

“You’re better.” Bucky argued lightly, not just talking about the sex and his voice told Steve that.

Steve lifted his head a little so he could look Bucky in the eyes and couldn’t not kiss him again. He kissed him slow and steady, nipping at his bottom lip and slipping his tongue into the mix and Bucky gripped him tighter, holding him as close as possible.

Bucky slowly pulled back, a happy, content, in love sort of look on his face and Steve leaned in again nudging their noses together and dragging their lips together a few more times.

“I love you..” Steve said quietly and Bucky pressed their lips together harder, kissing him again for a long moment.

“I love you too.” Bucky finally responded softly and Steve smiled at him. He kissed him again for a long time before pulling back and settling back in against his chest, tucking himself against Bucky like they weren’t basically the same size.

Bucky chuckled a little and wrapped his arms around him to hold him tighter.

“M’tired…” Steve sighed out in a sleepy voice.

“Sleep then.” Bucky kissed the top of his head gently and started rubbing his back slowly. “I’m tired too, it’s been a long few days. We’ll sleep in and you can make me breakfast tomorrow to celebrate me finding that bastard and killing him.”

Steve shakes his head a little against his chest and hums a bit, pressing small kisses along his chest.

“Pancakes okay with you?” Steve asked sleepily, trying to stay up to talk to him but slowly drifting off. Bucky nodded and kept rubbing his back until he was fast asleep and then Bucky closed his eyes too.

They both fell asleep and stayed curled up together all night long.


End file.
